


The Best Steward

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hiding, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Satin have a hot quickie in the armoury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Steward

Evening fell on Castle Black and the brothers of the Night's Watch and King Stannis's men all hurried to the great dining hall, looking forward to finishing their day with hot supper and few cups of ale. Lord Commander Jon Snow stayed behind. He was so drawn into his sword training he didn't wish to stop. He wasn't hungry either. He was down in the practice yard, hacking at the invisible opponent. He was so worked up with his practice, so sweaty he had long ago removed his heavy leather jerkin and stayed just in his shirt despite the biting chill of the evening. He was of the north, little cold suited him just fine. His muscled strong form was dancing with the sword in the torchlight.

Jon never heard the footsteps, just a chuckle. ''Lord Commander, how silly it'd be - to be able to kill every single foe with your sword but to catch your death all sweaty and almost naked like that in this damned wind... Not that I don't appreciate the sight.''

Satin was smiling at him, just few paces away. Jon looked nervously around.

''Don't worry, everyone's inside, having dinner. It's just us here,'' Satin assured him.

Jon relaxed at that and smiled back at Satin. He grabbed two tourney swords and offered one to Satin. ''Care for a challenge?''

''Not of such kind, no.''

Jon laughed, but still nudged him to take the sword. ''You've been slacking off your sword practice, Satin. I know. Come on. You need to have _some_ skill with a sword.''

Satin took the sword that was offered but protested. ''I'm a steward, I don't need to have any skill with a sword. Besides, I can use the bow quite well.''

Jon was circling him, wooden sword in his hand, touching Satin's, forcing him to lift it up. ''Yes, the bow is fine, but what if you're ambushed?''

''If I am ambushed I will be dead, because I never carry any sword with me anyway, so this is futile. And honestly, who is going to ambush me here at Castle Black?''

Jon licked his lips. ''I might.''

Satin laughed, but raised his sword nonetheless. ''I wouldn't defend myself from you, Jon. You can ambush me all you want.''

Jon started hitting, slowly and gently, barely touching Satin's sword. Satin was an inexperienced swordfighter and Jon gave him plenty of time to defend himself, meet his every blow. This was just playful sparring, he wasn't going to hurt him, not in the least.

Satin was trying, not his very best, but he was still trying, the sound of tourney swords clashing echoed around the yard.

''What do I get if I win?'' He asked.

''I fuck you against the armoury wall.''

Satin laughed. ''And if I lose?''

''I fuck you against the armoury wall.''

He threw his sword down to the ground. ''I yield.''

But Jon smacked his upper thigh with the wooden sword slightly and commanded: ''Pick it up. No yielding. If you yield I don't fuck you at all.''

Satin sighed and pursed his lips, but picked up the sword. ''You are a cruel Lord Commander, Jon. Do you know that?''

Jon only smiled and attacked again. Satin was trying to block his blows, two bodies and their shadows moving around the practice yard. But after a while, Jon decided it was enough. Besides, the dinner was probably almost over, so they didn't have much time left. With one swift motion he disarmed Satin, sending his sword flying across the yard. He stepped towards him, grinning hungrily, leaving not an inch of space between them. And Satin moaned without even being touched.

Jon pulled him by his arms and they disappeared quickly inside the armoury, bolting the heavy door behind them.

They were all over each other in an instant. Satin pressed himself onto Jon so tightly, his hands grasping Jon's chest, his back, his ass, squeezing. Jon slammed him against the wall, grabbing his jaw firmly in his hand, pushing his tongue deep in Satin's mouth. His other hand already finding Satin's cock, fingers roughly tugging the laces of his steward's breeches. Satin was moaning and rubbing himself against Jon and Jon thought how he had never wanted anyone more that this pretty boy, so wanton, so shameless, so beautiful.

He lifted Satin and placed him on the work bench, pulling his breeches so urgently he nearly tore them, eliciting more lewd giggles from the boy who spread his legs readily. ''I want you so much, Jon.''

Jon spat in his palm and rubbed his cock, making it wet and slick. Satin jumped from the bench and got down on his knees, reaching to take him in his mouth. ''Let me help with that.''

But Jon pulled him up and onto the bench again. ''No time.''

Jon was already positioning himself, guiding his hard cock towards Satin's entrance. He saw Satin brace himself for this attack. It would not go too easily without any oil, he knew, but it would still go, through gritted teeth and suppressed moans of initial pain, it _will_ go - he promised Satin to fuck him against the armoury wall, and that was exactly what he would do, oiled up or dry.

He spread Satin's buttcheeks with his hands as Satin was propped up on his elbows, legs spread wide around Jon and his eyes, focused and beautiful, stared at him in anticipation. Jon pushed slowly, gently entering past the tight muscled ring's barrier. Satin was relaxed and still, he was gasping at the pain, but he never moved, just waited patiently for Jon to enter him whole.

Jon was still pushing, slowly but unrelenting, spreading Satin's asshole around his hard cock inch at a time, until he was buried all the way in and his hips pressed firmly against Satin's skin. They both just stared at each other, breathing hard, one with restraint and another with discomfort. Jon waited a bit then pulled slightly back. Satin closed his eyes, perfectly still. Then Jon pushed forward, gently, and then back again. He was thrusting slowly, back and forth, his movements sweet and sensual.

He lowered his head to kiss Satin, who opened his mouth readily. Their tongues lashed at one another, Jon sucked his lower lip, making low humming sounds. This felt so good - hot gentle kisses, and his cock up that tight warm passage. He was fucking Satin slowly and it was getting easier with every thrust, but Satin's little moans were still due to pain more than pleasure, so he dared not speed up just yet. This was different than how wildly they would fuck inside his chambers with oil in abundance. He knew this dryness would delay the pleasure and he hated hurting Satin so he went slow and sweet and gentle, for now.

Satin kissed him hungrily, he wrapped his arms around Jon's neck, holding him tight. Jon held him in his arms, one around his hips and another one over his back, hand cradling his head, curling fingers through the soft hair.

It was now getting better, he could see. Not only by how easily his cock slid in and out but also by the way Satin was moving, his hips trying to meet the sensual thrusts.

''All right now?'' Jon whispered.

Satin smiled: ''Oh, yes, Jon. Now is very much all right.''

So Jon sped up, deep thrusts that made Satin whimper, not from pain anymore. It was still not too fast, fucking him quite gently. His cock was hitting that sweet spot, he could tell by the way Satin would roll his eyes and blink each time he would bury himself inside, his moans louder and more urgent. Soon Satin was rolling his hips, pulling Jon further and deeper and faster inside, keening with need, and Jon lifted him up by the thighs and slammed his slender body against the wall. 

''Yes, Lord Commander, fuck me against the wall, just like you promised,'' Satin laughed wantonly.

Jon held him pressed hard against the wall, one arm grasping tight that sweet ass he fucked while the other moved to the front wrapping around Satin's cock. Satin moaned so lasciviously to that touch. Jon stroked his erect cock up and down and then rubbed his thumb along the tip where pre-cum was already glistening. He squeezed Satin's cock and pulled and tugged at the skin as he was burying himself deep inside Satin's ass, slamming him hard against the wall with each powerful thrust. Satin was whimpering and moaning, his fingers digging into Jon's skin. Jon started kissing him, wet and wild kisses accompanying their now frantic fucking, his cock rammed deeper and harder and wilder each time, as his hand rubbed and stroked Satin's cock causing his steward to shudder, his body twitching with the release while he keened into Jon's kisses, his entire body limp and spent with only his asshole still squeezing and clenching around Jon's cock.

Jon sped up even more, thrusting fiercely up and pulling Satin further down onto him, slamming him so hard against the wall he even thought they'd break it. Then his release hit him and he moaned through that intense wave as it swallowed him whole.

They stayed like that, pressed against the wall, panting and heaving.

Suddenly, someone tried the door and then the knocking came, and the voice: ''Jon? Jon, are you in there?''

It was Sam. Satin went as quiet as a mouse, and Jon spoke, trying to sound unflustered: ''Yes, Sam, I'm here. I was, um, returning some swords. What is it?''

Sam tried the door again. ''Why are you locked? Shouldn't Satin return the swords for you?''

Satin just blinked and Jon continued: ''The door just slammed shut, I'll fix it open, don't worry. Yes, Satin, he should, but I can't find him anywhere.'' Then he grinned at his steward and added: ''I don't know why I keep him really, he's rubbish at being a steward.''

Satin smacked him and glared wickedly at him, hissing quietly: ''Because I am wonderful at fucking, you ungrateful bastard.''

But Jon was chuckling now silently and kissing him, so Satin too smiled. Sam again spoke: ''Well, I haven't seen Satin anywhere either. But Stannis is looking for you, he's been trying to find you for a while now.''

''Oh, gods, bloody Stannis. I should go change. What in the seven hells does he want now?'

''I don't know, but he asked for you three times already, so I don't think you'll have time to change. Better see him right away.''

They heard Sam's heavy footsteps walk away. Jon was lacing up his breeches and fixing his shirt. He looked at Satin who was smiling, eyes shining with mischief.

''How do I look?'' Jon asked.

Satin eyed him up and down. ''Like someone who's just had a hell of a good time against the armoury wall.''

Jon chuckled and drew him in for a kiss, growling his discontent with the answer he got: ''Satinnn.''

Satin fixed Jon's messy curls and whispered between his kisses: ''You look beautiful, Jon. And very presentable. Don't worry.''

Jon held him close, breathing in his sweet smell, he hated having to let go. But Stannis was waiting. So he kissed Satin on the forehead gently and whispered, so quietly: ''I love you. You are the best steward. _And_ wonderful at fucking.''

Then he sighed and turned to leave to yet another arduous meeting. But as he was walking through the door, he glanced back at his smiling steward fixing his clothes and said: ''Oh, Satin? You're done with your duties for the night. Go to my chamber and wait for me there. I want to show you some good time against those walls too.''

Satin chuckled happily. ''Yes, Lord Commander.'' And hurried to obey. He really was the best steward.


End file.
